<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Folks: A Fred Weasley fanfic by pussydestroyer2006 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707126">Young Folks: A Fred Weasley fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pussydestroyer2006'>pussydestroyer2006 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Long, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Sad Ending, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pussydestroyer2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-cannon compliant, major character deaths, swearing, alcohol use. The warnings will be on the chapters where they are needed so do not worry.</p><p>The story of Elizabeth Mcdonald-Lupin and how magic ruined her life. </p><p>A super slowburn between the daughter of Mary Mcdonald and Fred Weasley with some wolfstar on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 6th, 1980</em>
</p><p>It was dark outside, Elizabeth was looking out the backseat window, almost falling asleep as she listened to her young mother, Mary,  humming to the tune of a strange song they were listening to on the radio. <br/>
They were driving to meet some friends from Mary's school, some lad's that lived in London, a flat, Mary had told her. Lizzie had never met any of her mother's friends so she had been pretty exited and jumpy, but, lucky for Mary, the car always made her sleepy.  </p><p>Lizzie was awakened by her mum half an hour later and got out of the car, only to be welcomed by a very tall building with many lights on and loud people, once they were inside it only seemed to be getting louder until they finally reached the 5th floor, where things seemed to quiet out and the only sound was the faint murmur of a record </p><p>
  <em>"There's a starman waiting in the sky<br/>
He'd like to come and meet us<br/>
But he thinks he'd blow our minds<br/>
There's a starman waiting in the sky<br/>
He's told us not to blow it<br/>
'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile"</em>
</p><p>Played as a tall man with curly brown hair and a big mark on his face opened the door "Mary! I can't believe it's you!" He said as he hugged her, he had a small mustache and one of the smoke things her mother used to use between his lips as well. He was dressed like a grandma, with his red sweater and his brown corduroy pants, which looked too hot. </p><p>From behind her mum's legs she could see another man, sitting at the end of a black couch moving his head to the music. He looked more relaxed, his long black curly hair was a mess and  he was wearing a tshirt and shorts. He didn't have a stick in his mouth, but he smelled like them. He stood up and began to walk towards them, but he didn't greet Mary right away, instead, he kneeled down to Elizabeth's eye-line and greeted her first.</p><p>"Hello there! I'm Sirius, it's nice to finally meet you" he said "your mother talks nothing but wonders about you". He was smiling and he put his hand up, palm wide open, and Lizzie high-fived him and shyly smiled back. She hid under her mother's legs once again, making them almost fall. </p><p>"Jonnie couldn't make it, too busy with work, you know how he is" Mary laughed "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but he sent these" she handed them a box of chocolates and a bottle of the bubbly drinks Jon drank and the boys thanked her many times. </p><p>The next hour, the older ones spent talking about a baby named Harry and how cute he was and his funny glasses and his parents and how much they all loved him and how they were worried about him because of the 'wore' and Harry and Harry and they talked a great deal about Harry. By the time she had finished her slice of pizza, Elizabeth was already tired of hearing the name "Harry" and everything that had to do with him, and she didn't even know him. She was so bored, she thought that they would play games or watch a movie but instead she just had to sit there listening to her mother talk to her friends about some baby. She wanted to leave. Really badly. </p><p>"Hey there, I'm Remus, I reckon we haven't properly met" the other man smiled as he kneeled down beside her chair. She shook her head. "Do you have a name? Or a voice? I'm afraid you must have lost it, seeing as you can't speak" he said looking up at her</p><p>"I do have a voice! Look!" Elizabeth practically shouted "I CAN speak! And my name is 'lizabeth" the two-year-old pouted </p><p>"well 'lizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you, you have a very lovely voice, you should use it more" Remus said before standing up and whispering something to the dark haired man. "We have a dog you know, Padfoot. Very charming, I'm sure you would love to meet him, right?" Elizabeth nodded frantically, she really liked dogs.  </p><p>Not even a minute later, a big black dog came running from the bedroom and started licking Elizabeth all over, making her laugh. She had such a contagious laughter.  She made him chase her, threw things, made him jump on the couch and caressed him before she fell asleep, with Padfoot beside her, the couch was really big for such a little girl.</p><p>"You guys are a wonder, you tired her out so quick!" Mary exclaimed as Sirius returned to his human form "thank you, honestly".</p><p>···</p><p>The Mcdonalds went a lot to the flat in London for the next year, they went with the Potters and they met Dorcas and Marlene, and Harry of course. <br/>
Sometimes Lizzie would go on her own and spend the night with Remus and Sirius, she slept in their bed between them, and when she woke up she would go to the sofa to wait, to see if  Padfoot would come out and play with her but he usually slept until even later than Remus and Sirius. </p><p>Lizzie also began to spend a lot of time with Marlene and Dorcas, at their house by the beach. It was wonderful. She also understood why everyone loved Harry and his parents so much, they were so nice! They would play with her for hours on end, and, if she sat down, she could hold Harry. She loved her mum's friends, and they seemed to like her back. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do You Believe In Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>November 8</em><em>,</em> <em>1981</em></p><p>Ever since Halloween Mary and Remus spent a lot of more time together, without the rest of their friends. They would just stay at Remus's or at Mary's and cry, drink or both, which made young Elizabeth terribly sad. Two of the people she loved the most were sad and there was nothing she could do about it, it was so unfair! If only the Potters were here, they could make it all much better, like they always did. </p><p>She missed the Potters so much. She hadn't seen them, or anyone besides Remus, since her mother's birthday on September. Mary explained that they had to hide from a bad man who was looking for them, so they were safer far from them. But they had promised her to go trick-or-treating! She would go with Harry and they would eat candy for days! It.wasn't.fair!</p><p>Not even Padfoot was around anymore. Apparently, he moved to Marlene and Dorcas's farm because there was more space for him to be a dog. Marlene and Dorcas had moved to their farm in July and never came back. Mary visited them once after they moved but she looked very sad afterwards, she looked very sad most days that year, but after Halloween it had been even worse. After Halloween, she didn't even bother hiding from Elizabeth to cry, she didn't even try not to cry, she would just let it all out. </p><p>···</p><p>It was the third time they went to Remus's that week. It had been Remus's for a few weeks now, as neither Lizzie or her mother had seen or talked about Sirius for quite some time. And every time Elizabeth wanted to know about him, her mother would simply pretend she didn't listen or change the subject, and her father wouldn't even answer, he would just tell her to go do something else. It was maddening and it made her want to cry, why wouldn't they tell her? Why didn't they want to speak about him? She wanted to keep on asking until she couldn't speak no more, but she knew it was pointless. <br/>One thing was clear, however, she must not speak to Remus about Sirius's departure. She knew that for sure. She'd known since she saw all of Sirius's belongings on the floor the first night after Halloween. She'd known since on Sirius's birthday he wasn't even mentioned or seen. She'd known when she saw Remus crying on her mothers's arms and whispering about how cruel he had been, how he felt used and how he was stupid for trusting him. That's how she'd known, Sirius was gone. </p><p>She was, for the third time that week, sitting on the floor of the London flat she cherished so much, coloring messily her new coloring book as the grown ups talked and drank their brown tea when she heard something about a cake. </p><p>"There's cake?" The little girl exclaimed excitedly </p><p>"yes, but not for you, it's for dad and his friends" Mary responded without looking at her</p><p>"oh please mum, just one bite" Lizzie pleaded</p><p>"no! Dad needs it whole for tonight" </p><p>"but-" Elizabeth began to complain</p><p>"no buts" </p><p>"Oh, come on Lizzie, look if you finish that beautiful drawing while your mum and I finish talking, I'll take you out to eat some cake" Remus smiled "well, and if it's ok with you Mary of course" </p><p>Mary nodded reluctantly with a small smile creeping on her face "thank Remus will you?" She scolded. </p><p>Elizabeth's face lit up "Yes of course, thanks Remus!!" She smiled as she continued to colour her book. </p><p> </p><p>About thirty minutes had passed and Elizabeth was not yet done with her drawing, not much was missing but every time she showed her mum, Mary would say something about how she missed a spot or how she should do another one for Remus. She was tired, and she wanted cake. <br/>So she sat down on the floor once again, with her crayons in hand and began to paint, angry and tired, she wished they would move on their own. That they would have to do the now terrible task for her. She wished that she could just think about the colour and the crayons would pick themselves up and move. And they did. </p><p>She was scared and had suddenly gone mute, as if all the words had mysteriously disappeared from her brain, and all she could do was scream. And so she screamed. Loud. In fact, it was so loud, the neighbors rung Remus's door, probably to check that no one was dying, but no one answered. The three of them were so mesmerized, looking at the moving crayons and how fast they moved. They didn't move for long, twenty seconds at best, but they had all seen it, they saw how the crayons moves all on their own. And they were shocked.</p><p>An hour had passed and still, no one spoke. Probably because they couldn't, it was all too shocking and strange. Mary was pacing around, biting her nails, her fingers, the dead skin around them and anything that came across her mouth. Remus had offered to give her some tea or gin, even some fags to calm her down, but nothing worked. She wouldn't stop moving. She couldn't stop moving. </p><p>Lizzie on the other hand was as still as a statue. She had accepted the chocolate Remus had offered her, but that was pretty much it. She wouldn't go near the coloring book, or the crayons, or anything. She was just sitting there, staring at them. Those crayons that had moved on their own, that coloring book that was now a little bit more colourful. It was freaking her out. How would she prove ghosts were real? Who was she going to tell? Who else had seen the ghosts move things in their houses?</p><p>Remus was also sort of pacing. He would offer them chocolates and tea, and he would go around, looking for something, asking if they wanted this or that. He would drink his drink, sit down, and then stand up, only to do the same thing all over again. It was such a small flat, for such a big accomplishment. </p><p>···</p><p>Once they all calmed down, Mary put the haunted objects away, she drunk the tea previously offered by Remus and sat down. As did Remus. The three of them just sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace in silence when Remus finally spoke,</p><p>"So... Lizzie's magic" She looked at him with her eyes wide open and a big smile began to form on her face. She did that! Elizabeth McDonald had moved the crayons! All on her own! With her mind! </p><p>But before she could say anything about this thrilling revelation, her mother said something Elizabeth didn't think it was possible for her to say  "Shit".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song is 'Starman by David Bowie' !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>